criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
'Til Death Do Us Part
"'Til Death Do Us Part" is the third episode of Season Eleven and the 236th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When brides-to-be in Savannah, Georgia are found dead on the eve of their nuptials, the BAU suspects the murders to be the work of a jilted unsub. Guest Cast *Lily Berlina - Madison Mills *Andrea Bordeaux - Kelly Goodwin *Laura Breckenridge - Nicole Seavers *Ava Browne - Young Dana Seavers *Brooke Coleman - Brandy Greene *Sheila Cutchlow - M.E. Juliette Raynard *Ashley Fink - Dana Seavers *Aaron Gaffey - Karl Ulrich *Michael Irvin - HimselfCredited as "NFL Player" *Punnavith Koy - Police Detective *Derek Morgan - Captain Beau Hallendale *Mancow Muller - Disc Jockey *Jamie Owen - Ashley Wilcox *Dominic Pace - Bouncer *David Paetkau - Ryan Becker *Maxie Santillan, Jr. - Homeless Man *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis Music *"I'm Gone Mama" by Jim Murphy and The Accents *"There He (She) Goes (Absent)" (Original by Neve) by Gia Mantegna Bookend Quotes *'Tara Lewis:' "And think not that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course." – Khalil Gibran's The Prophet *'David Rossi:' Alfred Lord Tennyson wrote, "I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Trivia *Derek Morgan (actor) previously costarred with Joe Mantegna in multiple episodes of Joan of Arcadia after starring as Thomas Gibson on For the People. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is the 9th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only seen in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. References 1103 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc